When God Confess His Love To You
by julius uy
Summary: No longer will a man teach his neighbor, or a man his brother, saying, 'Know the LORD,' because they will all know me, from the least of them to the greatest," declares the LORD. "For I will forgive their wickedness and will remember their sins no more."


Brothers and sisters, do you know that you cannot love someone unless you keep no record of wrongs? (1 Corinthians 13:5) Interesting isn't it, that sometimes, you will just see people completely changed overnight. My youngest brother used to tell me how loud and scary his chinese teacher was in school. He would always tell me that he hates his teacher, and I would jokingly answer back, "Would you like me to throw her out of the window?" Of course it was intended as a joke, but one day I was surprised that he answered back, "if only it's okay with God."

For a few months, I went to the other side of the world, and to keep our communication channels open, we had to talk over voice chat in the internet. One day, he told me that his teacher has changed. In fact, she is now very gentle, and treats everyone nicely... something that he didn't really expect to happen overnight. You probably would know what changed her... or actually, Who changed her.

An interesting fact about relationships is that if it keeps no record of wrongs, you would be surprised how rewarding it would be.

Pastor Joel had a good story for me that I wish to share with all of you...

A woman named Christine was driving through an intersection when she accidentally turned too sharply and sideswiped another car. Worse yet, she was driving her brand-new car, a wedding gift from her husband. Christine pulled over to the side of the road and the driver of the other car, an older gentleman, got out of his car and began to examine his severely damaged front bumper. He then stepped over to where Christine was sitting in her car, crying.

"Are you okay, young lady?" he asked kindly.

"I'm fine," Christine sobbed, "but I just got married and my husband gave me this car as a wedding gift; he is going to be so upset. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be okay." The older gentleman tried to console her. "Your husband will understand." They talked for a few minutes before he said, "If I could just get your insurance information, we'll exchange that, and be on our way."

"I don't even know if I have an insurance card," Christine said through her tears.

"Well, it is usually in the glove compartment," the older man suggested. "Why don't you check there?"

Christine opened the glove compartment and found the owner's registration and the insurance information. Attached to the envelope containing the insurance card was a note that read, "Honey, just in case you ever have an accident, please remember I love you and not the car."

_Give ear and come to me;_

_hear me, that your soul may live._

_I will make an everlasting covenant with you,_

_my faithful love promised to David._

_Isaiah 55:3_

God loves us the same way. When you look at it as if God is talking to you, it would say: "My child, just in case you walk away from me and one day you remembered me, always keep in mind that I love you and not the sins you committed against me." In other words, it is God's way of saying: "I will not hold you guilty of your sins because of My love for you."

_This is the covenant I will make with the house of Israel after that time," declares the LORD._

_"I will put my law in their minds and write it on their hearts. I will be their God, and they will be my people._

_No longer will a man teach his neighbor, or a man his brother, saying, 'Know the LORD,' because they will all know me, from the least of them to the greatest," declares the LORD. "For I will forgive their wickedness and will remember their sins no more."_

_Jeremiah 31:33-34_

My dear friends, I once looked around and wondered... people who are so much involved with the wickedness of this world... people who loved drugs, alcohol, and sex... when they go to church, they are the easiest to transform. They are among those who had their lives turned from upside down to right side up in a matter of hours (some minutes!). I find that perhaps the best explanation for it is that in that very moment, they realized that amidst all their sins and iniquities, God did not withhold His love for them. They realized that God chose not to remember their sins anymore, because they accepted God in their hearts.

My friends... remember. When everything seems too dark, when all seems impossible... when it seems that God has already forsaken you. My friends, be strong and put your faith in Him. God does not keep a record of wrongs. If He wraps his arms around drug addicts and alcoholics, He will also wrap his arms around you. You only need to hold Him close to your heart.

TODAY'S PRAYER

Heavenly Father we thank you for this day that you have given us. May you never depart from us, but always remind us that when everything is dark and all hopes are gone... you are still here to hold us close... that you do not keep a record of our wrongs, but in all your ways you work to take us up with you.

All these we pray in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

AMEN!

Grace and Peace be with you.


End file.
